


Случай в Бриджтауне

by Beckett



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одна история из юности Данте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случай в Бриджтауне

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам песни "Tango in Harlem" Touch & Go.

Я тогда жил в Бриджтауне, снимал однокомнатную квартирку на Ривер-Плейс. Место неплохое, низкие цены, только, знаете ли, обстановка неспокойная.  
Ну так вот. Однажды вечером возвращаюсь я домой, а погода еще такая отстойная, дождь со снегом, за шиворот капает. Знаете, что вода делает с натуральной кожей? Вот то-то и оно. А у меня ничего другого нет, кроме этого старого плаща. И вот я иду, в ботинках хлюпает, в лицо ветер, короче, отстой полнейший.  
А я тогда подрабатывал в курьерской службе. «Объединенная курьерская доставка», не слышали? Платили так себе, но на жизнь мне хватало. У меня даже был свой байк. Правда, в тот день я его оставил на парковке при офисе. Домой, конечно, на колесах было бы побыстрее, но в такую погоду, что на колесах, что без колес – все равно промокнешь.  
Иду я, значит, домой, мне так холодно, жрать хочется и так хреново на душе, а денег осталось всего пятьдесят баксов до получки. До следующего месяца, ага. А мне еще за квартиру платить, а то ж вышвырнут на улицу, и что мне тогда делать?  
А на улице уже так темно, хоть глаз выколи. Фонари-то у нас бьют на следующий день после починки. Завернул я за угол, и внезапно чувствую: кто-то мне в спину пырится. Оборачиваюсь – никого. Думаю, показалось. Иду дальше, уже почти дошел до дома.  
И вдруг кто-то приставил мне к горлу нож.  
Я было подумал, что кто-то из местных громил опять развлекается. А у меня последние пятьдесят баксов. И стволы я оставил дома. Ну, я поворачиваюсь и говорю:  
– Да пошел ты, мать твою.  
Да только ни фига это был не уличный бандюган. С бандюганом бы я разобрался на раз-два, я и сам парень крутой. А у этого морда синюшная, глаза – как лампочки, и в руках коса.  
А он так смотрит на меня, скалит зубы и рычит.  
А я думаю: мать твою, неужели опять?  
Ну я ему и врезал. Он аж рассыпался. Эти вообще хилые, их можно и голыми руками завалить, хотя и попотеть придется. Главное – под косу ему не попасть. Смотрю – а они выходят из теней, рож этак десять, все как всегда в каких-то бинтах и лохмотьях, с косами.  
А от того, который рассыпался, тоже коса осталась. Я ее подобрал, стою и жду. Я вообще больше по мечам, но если надо, могу и с косой управиться, и с копьем. Да хоть с палкой от швабры.  
Один решил, что он тут самый храбрый, и пошел на меня. Я так в сторону увернулся и косой его поддел. Шмяк – и все, готов красавчик. Тут уже они на меня кучей навалились, один даже пырнул по ребра. Плащ порвал, скотина! Я так разозлился, что прямо рукой черепушку ему и раскурочил. Натурально тыква на Хэллоуин. Еще одному ногой наподдал, он прямо в стенку влип.  
Тут в доме напротив, где-то на четвертом этаже открывается окно, и какая-то тетка орет:  
– А ну прекратите! Я полицию вызову!  
И что-то меня так на поржать разобрало после этого. Ситуация, да? Кругом эти синюшные с косами, а она грозится полицию вызвать. Стою и смеюсь, как дурак. Даже в боку закололо. Правда, это уже не от смеха, это еще один, последний, меня косой проткнул. Но я и его достал.  
Знаете, вот тогда-то я и подумал, что пора съезжать отсюда. Обстановка все-таки неспокойная.


End file.
